Electronic devices are getting smaller all the time. The reduction in size of the device is followed by reduction in the size of a display that is utilized by the device. Shrinking the display too much reduces the amount of information that can be presented and may reduce the functionality of the device. Devices that have two halves that fold together (clamshells) provide the ability to modify the footprint of the device. When the device is folded together it will reduce the dimensions of the device in the direction it is folded. When the devices are opened they may provide additional user interface area (e.g., a clamshell phone may provide access to a keypad and display when opened).
FIG. 1 illustrates an example clamshell device 100 made up of two panels 101, 102 connected together by a hinge assembly 103 that enables the device 100 to be folded-up. At least one of the panels 101, 102 includes a processor (CPU), memory, power and input/output components. Electrical signals and power are passed between the panels 101, 102. Conventional LCD displays include a rigid glass panel so they cannot span the panels 101, 102 and the hinge 103. Accordingly, to increase the display footprint in a clamshell device 100 each of the panels 101, 102 may include a display (displays 104, 105 respectively). The displays 104, 105 may be used to display different content. A Nintendo DS game is an example of a commercially available clamshell device that includes displays on each panel of the clamshell.
The example clamshell device 100 is acceptable when the individual displays 104, 105 are used for different purposes and the sizes of the individual displays 104, 105 are adequate for the respective purposes (e.g., Nintendo DS). However, the example clamshell device 100 does not provide a single, high-quality, integrated graphical image across the two displays.